gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
List of Song
Will Schuester Songs '''Total = 62''' S1= ;Solos LeavingOnAJetPlane.PNG|[[Leaving on a Jet Plane]] (''[[Pilot]]'')|link=Leaving on a Jet Plane BustAMove.PNG|[[Bust a Move]] (''[[Mash-Up]]'')|link= Bust a Move ThongSong.PNG|[[Thong Song]] (''[[Mash-Up]]'')|link=Thong Song Glee-dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl-matthew-morrison.jpg|[[Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl]] (''[[Ballad]]'')|link=Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl glee117_0145.jpg|[[Ice Ice Baby]] (''[[Bad Reputation]]'')|link=Ice Ice Baby music-tellmesomethinggood.jpg|[[Tell Me Something Good]] (''[[Funk]]'')|link=Tell Me Something Good S1e22_rainbow.jpg|[[Over the Rainbow]] (''[[Journey]]'')|link=Over the Rainbow ;Duets WillAprilAlone.png|[[Alone]] ([[April Rhodes|April]]) (''[[The Rhodes Not Taken]]'')|link=Alone Ballads.jpg|[[Endless Love]] ([[Rachel Berry|Rachel]]) (''[[Ballad]]'')|link=Endless Love Fire.jpg|[[Fire]] ([[April Rhodes|April]]) (''[[Home (Episode)|Home]]'')|link=Fire 0116-willapril.jpg|[[One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home]] ([[April Rhodes|April]]) (''[[Home (Episode)|Home]]'')|link=One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home Dreamonsong.jpg|[[Dream On (Song)|Dream On]] ([[Bryan Ryan|Bryan]]) (''[[Dream On (Episode)|Dream On]]'')|link=Dream On (Song) ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;[[List of Unreleased Songs|Unreleased songs]] *This Is How We Do It by ''Montell Jordan ''( ''[[Acafellas (Episode)|Acafellas]]'') *Poison by ''Bell Biv DeVoe'' (''[[Acafellas (Episode)|Acafellas]]'') *[[Piano Man (Season One)|Piano Man]] by ''Billy Joel'' (''[[Dream On (Episode)|Dream On]]'') |-| S2= ;Solos Makeemlaugh.png|[[Make 'Em Laugh]] (''[[The Substitute]]'')|link=Make 'Em Laugh Sway.png|[[Sway]] (''[[Furt]]'')|link=Sway Glee-The-Music-Xmas-Album-Cover-399x400.jpg|[[O Christmas Tree]] (''[[Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album]]'')|link=O Christmas Tree Stillgottonight.png|[[Still Got Tonight]] ''([[New York]]) ''|link=Still Got Tonight ;Duets Umbrellas.png|[[Singing in the Rain/Umbrella]] ([[Holly Holliday|Holly]]) (''[[The Substitute]]'')|link=Singing in the Rain/Umbrella Yourameanonemrgrinch.png|[[You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch]] ([http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/K.d._lang k.d. lang]) (''[[A Very Glee Christmas]]'')|link=You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch Oneboubononescotchonebeer.png|[[One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer]] ([[Shannon Beiste|Shannon]]) (''[[Blame It on the Alcohol]]'')|link=One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer K!ss.png|[[Kiss]] ([[Holly Holliday|Holly]]) (''[[Sexy]]'')|link=Kiss Dreams.png|[[Dreams]] ([[April Rhodes|April]]) (''[[Rumours]]'')|link=Dreams April1.png|[[Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You?]] ([[April Rhodes|April]]) (''[[Rumours]]'')|link=Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You? ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;[[List of Unreleased Songs|Unreleased songs]] *Sailing by ''Christopher Cross ''(''[[Britney/Brittany]]'') |-| S3= ;Solos 03x06 Fix You.png|[[Fix You]] ''([[Asian F]])''|link=Fix You Will ALLC.jpg|[[A Little Less Conversation]] (''[[The Spanish Teacher]]'')|link=A Little Less Conversation Tumblr_m44r5gkqRl1rpjxp4o2_500.jpg|[[Forever Young]] ''([[Goodbye]])''|link=Forever Young ;Duets YouAndIGlee.png|[[You and I/You and I]] ([[Shelby Corcoran|Shelby]]) ''([[Mash Off]])''|link=You and I/You and I Christmas_Eve_With_You.png|[[Christmas Eve with You]] ([[Emma Pillsbury|Emma]]) ''([[Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2]])''|link=Christmas Eve with You ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S4= ;Solos Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 22.58.20.png|[[In Your Eyes]] ''([[Girls (and Boys) on Film]])''|link=In Your Eyes ;Duets MISTER2.png|[[Mister Monotony]] ([[Sue Sylvester|Sue]]) (''Cut from [[Makeover]]'')|link=Mister Monotony Cvfghjklm.jpg|[[You're All the World to Me]] ([[Emma Pillsbury|Emma]]) ''([[Girls (and Boys) on Film]])''|link=You're All the World to Me Tumblr mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg|[[Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way]] ([[Finn Hudson|Finn]]) (''[[Feud]]'')|link=Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S5= ;Duets Wuech2ch.jpg|[[Cheek To Cheek]] ([[Sue Sylvester|Sue]]) (''[[Puppet Master]]'')|link=Cheek To Cheek File:Trio_Still_Wemma_4.jpg|[[Danny’s Song]] ([[Emma Pillsbury|Emma]]) (''[[Trio]]'')|link=Danny’s Song 100_still_(16).jpg|[[Raise Your Glass (Season Five)|Raise Your Glass]] ([[April Rhodes|April]]) (''[[100]]'')|link=Raise Your Glass (Season Five) Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg|[[Total Eclipse of the Heart (Season Five)|Total Eclipse of the Heart]] ([[April Rhodes|April]]) (''[[New Directions (Episode)|New Directions]]'') ''(Cut From episode)''|link=Total Eclipse of the Heart (Season Five) Will_sue_NYD_opening_night.jpg|[[NYC]] ([[Sue Sylvester|Sue]]) (''[[Opening Night]]'')|link=NYC ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-up singing Noah Puckerman Songs S1= ;Solos 7jkkjkh.jpg|[[Sweet Caroline]] (''[[Mash-Up]]'')|link=Sweet Caroline ;Duets Tumblr l2aw58Z88e1qbekp6o1 500.png|[[Lady Is a Tramp]] ([[Mercedes Jones|Mercedes]]) (''[[Laryngitis]]'')|link=Lady Is a Tramp Beth Song.jpg|[[Beth (Song)|Beth]] ([[Finn Hudson|Finn]]) (''[[Theatricality]]'')|link=Beth (Song) ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-up singing ;[[List of Unreleased Songs#Season One|Unreleased songs]] *La Camisa Negra by ''Juanes''. (''[[Acafellas (Episode)|Acafellas]]'') |-| S2= ;Solos Onlythegooddieyoung.png|[[Only the Good Die Young]] (''[[Grilled Cheesus]]'')|link=Only the Good Die Young Fatbottomedgirls.png|[[Fat Bottomed Girls]] (''[[Silly Love Songs (Episode)|Silly Love Songs]]'')|link=Fat Bottomed Girls Bigassheart.png|[[Big Ass Heart]] (''[[Original Song]]'')|link=Big Ass Heart ;Duets One love.png|[[One Love (People Get Ready)]] ([[Artie Abrams|Artie]]) (''[[Never Been Kissed]]'')|link=One Love (People Get Ready) Needyounow.png|[[Need You Now]] ([[Rachel Berry|Rachel]]) (''[[The Sue Sylvester Shuffle]]'')|link=Need You Now ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S3= ;Solos Puck and his guitar.png|[[Waiting for a Girl Like You]] (''[[Pot o' Gold]]'')|link=Waiting for a Girl Like You HotForTeacherGlee.png|[[Hot for Teacher]] (''[[Mash Off]]'')|link=Hot for Teacher 307 glee recap.jpg|[[I'm the Only One]] (''[[I Kissed a Girl (Episode)|I Kissed a Girl]]'')|link=I'm the Only One SO.png|[[School's Out]] (''[[Choke]]'')|link=School's Out ;Duets Santa Claus Is Coming To Town.jpg|[[Santa Claus Is Coming to Town]] '' (episode)'' ([[Finn Hudson|Finn]]) (''[[Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)|Extraordinary Merry Christmas]])''|link=Santa Claus Is Coming to Town Rain spain.JPG|[[The Rain in Spain]] ([[Finn Hudson|Finn]]) (''[[Choke]]'')|link=The Rain in Spain Mean2.JPG|[[Mean]] ([[Shannon Beiste|Shannon]]) (''[[Props]]'')|link=Mean Glory4.JPG|'''[[Glory Days]]''' ([[Finn Hudson|Finn]]) (''[[Goodbye]]'')|link=Glory Days ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-up singing ;Unreleased songs *[[List of Unreleased Songs|La Cucaracha]] by ''Tradional''. (''[[The Spanish Teacher]]'') *[[Seasons of Love (Season Three)|Seasons of Love]] by ''Rent''. (''unknown episode'') |-| S4= ;Duets Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.05.34.png.jpg|[[Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah]] ([[Jake Puckerman|Jake]]) (''[[Glee, Actually]]'')|link=BHanukkah, Oh Hanukkah Fight-for-your-right-to-party-performance.png|[[Fight for Your Right (To Party)]] ([[Finn Hudson|Finn]]) (''[[Sweet Dreams]]'')|link=Fight for Your Right (To Party) ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S5= ;Solos Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h35m39s125.jpg|[[No Surrender]] (''[[The Quarterback]]'')|link=No Surrender Keep Holding On Season 5.jpg|[[Keep Holding On (Season Five)|Keep Holding On]] (''[[100]]'')|link=Keep Holding On (Season Five) ;Duets Tumblr n2lis5RcfW1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg|[[Just Give Me a Reason]] ([[Quinn Fabray|Quinn]]) (''[[New Directions (Episode)|New Directions]])|link=Just Give Me a Reason ;Solos (In a Group Number) Instrument Playing In a Solo Instrument Playing In a Duet Instrument Playing In a Group Number =